Brooder lamps are usually suspended above a pen or the like to keep young animals at required elevated temperatures. Generally such brooder lamps comprise a spun aluminum reflector bowl which surrounds and protects a heat bulb. In addition, a metal grid extends across the open end of the bowl to prevent any damaged bulb from falling onto the animals below and to reduce the access by the animals to the bulb.
However one problem arises in devices of this type in that particularly with pigs they spend a significant part of their day attempting to play with the brooder lamps and can cause damage to the lamp. The life of the expensive bulb is significantly reduced in that the glass envelope of the bulb often works loose from the metal base thus breaking the bulb and terminating its life.